Hunting my Bride
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: This story is about a Vampire is searching for his bride.Who will he choose? Yaoi Follow the bread crumbs!XD


Hunting my Bride:Chapter One(Dan)

This story is about a Vampire is searching for his will he choose? Yaoi Follow the bread crumbs!XD

A/N: I've decided to rewrite my stories and redo my plots. Hope you enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own anything from Bakugan, so no suing me!

* * *

I have hunted for the perfect bride one that is cute and lovable and easy to bend to my will. Anyway my search my come to an end for I have found the perfect ones. (Evil laugh)

* * *

Let's see the first person one my list is this is Dan Kuso, he's 12-years-old, brunette hair, brown eyes, a little on the dobe side perfect and plays the game of bakugan seems easy enough lets see how he looks up close.

Dan had just left the store when it started raining outside and by his luck he forgot his umbrella. "Darn it the forecast said it would be sunny today" (sigh). As he walked home Alucard took the form of Shun and proceeded to follow Dan. Dan stopped for awhile after feeling a strange chill throughout his body. He wrapped his arm around himself "What is this chill I'm feeling?" He was walking through the park when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he immediately felt the same chill as before he quickly turned around to see Shun right in front of him. Dan gave a nervpous exhale seeing that it was his friend Shun. He always hated when he used ninja tricks to sneak up on him. "O Shun its you, I thought I was being stalked or something" Shun was silent "So what are you doing out here?".

"I'm just thought I go for a walk and you are out in the rain why?. Dan scratched his head "I got caught by the rain and forgot my umbrella" he said scratching his head giving his friend a goofy smile. "How about I walk you home" he said offering Dan his umbrella. At first Dan was abit hesitant at his offer, for some reason he felt nervous of the black haired ninja he had known since childhood. Suddenly a clap of thunder shook the brunnet out of his thoughts and he stepped under Shun's umbrella.

As they both walked to Dan's house under Shuns umbrella Dan couldn't help notice how quite his friend was, though he was usually quite in the . " Um..Shun" "Hm?" " You've been quite for awhile is something wrong?". " No" and said calmly " I'm just enjoying the view". They arrived at Dan's house, Dan got out his keys and quickly opened the door letting himself in Shun just stood at the door "Shun don't you want to come in?" "I'd love to" Shun said in a low voice as he walked in the house. "Mom, Dad I'm home" he yelled "Must be out or something. Shun sat in the living and kept watch over his prey. "Shun do you want anything to drink?", (I am pretty thirsty) he thought, as he got up Shun hissed under his breath as he walked in the kitchen and stood right behind Dan as he was washing out glasses and put his hand on his shoulder. Dan turned around and was stunned at how close Shun was.

"Shun! stop doing that you almost gave me a heart attack" he said clutching his chest for emphasis. When he recieved no answer from the quiet raven he took a long sigh before giving him a warm. "Anyway you go wait in the living while I get us some snacks" he said before going back returning to his task.

Shun seemed to sulk back into the living room, before plopping down on the couch to rethink his next move. He had to get the brunette into the calm state so he could strike, but the question was now. As he began to think over his plan he failed to notice when Dan came in and dropped a tray full of sweets and junk food. "Okay now that we have snacks, how about we watch a movie until the storm clears" he said going over to the television and began looking through the various dvds.

"So what do you wanna watch?" he said looking over the diffrent genres he had, "I know how about a monster movie! my dad just bought this new film, _'The Bride of the Vampire' _and its suppose to be a real scary one" he said taking the dvd from the case and placing it in the player.

'Yes a fitting title, he'll be so ingrossed in this film he won't notice as i make my move! Heh' he thought watching as the brunet turned off the lights and started the movie. The t.v and the claps of thunder were the only things that illuminated the room.

30 minutes into the movie,

_'a woman was running through a wooded and misty area, her breath labored as a shadowy spectour trailed quickly behind her. As she turns to see if the spector is behind her she bumps into something falling to the ground with a thud'_

"Ah man" Dan said seemingly ingrossed with the film as Shun just yawned and rolled his eyes at the obvious over sterotypical protrayal of vampires.

_'The woman looked up, terror present in her face as the spector revealed from behind his long, flowing cape a pair of peircing red eyes and hissing long, white fangs, making the woman let out a gut wrenching, ear splitting scream...'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!', '_

"Wow, they were right when they said this was scary" he said clutching a pillow for support,

'Oh please this was about as scary as being burnt to death', he should know he had a first had lesson on the subject

After an hour or so of watching what was supposed to be a horror film, Dan had drifted off to sleep and now lay on Shun's shoulders, light snoring could be heard emitting from the small body beside, to him it added to his cute factor.

If he was going to put his plan into action he had to do it now, it was almost morning and he was pretty sure his parents would be waking up from the little 'trip' he had sent them off to in the basement.

Adjusting the boy so that he had a most tantalizing view of his slender, tan neck. Shun licked his lips before reared his fangs, Dan still asleep in his arms. after dragging his long, pink tongue across the sweet vein that held life giving fluid, Shun got close to his ear and whispered " I have a filling will be having fun together" he said as he started nibbling on Dan's earlobe. "EEP" Dan squeaked in his sleep, as his body began to fidget from the contact.

As Shun prepared to attack the boys neck, the clap of thunder awoke the once sleeping boy. Brown eyes met red eyes that were once green. "What the...Shun what are you doing" he said struggling to remove himself from the others arms only to be held tighter.

"P-please stop" Dan began to plead at the others tight grip. "Are you ready?" asked the Shun look alike said sweetly down at the boy, "Ready for what?" asked Dan, fear present in his voice. "In order to tell if you're to be my bride I must taste your blood" he said licking his lips at the boy, eyes gleaming with lust.

"Forget it! Theirs no way you're drinking my blood" Dan yelled and began struggling again. In one swift motion Dan had his hands over his head and now he couldn't move and was at Shuns mercy. Dan squirmed and struggle to escape his captures tight grip. "Let me go" Dan yelled and began kicking his legs trying to hit the one above him.

_'This is wasting my time'_ Shun thought, his patient running thin, but he had to admit that it was fun feeling the other struggle under him. Shuns eyes started to glow and as Dan looked into them his mind went cloudy and his eyes grew hazy. He stopped struggling and laid perfectly still under the other. "Good boy" he said as he released Dan's , watching as the other remained still and happily patted him on the head.

"Now let's remove your shirt, shall we" he commanded Dan, who complied obediently. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt until it on his arms dangling around his waist. "Such a cute little body so small yet so toned" he said as he felt Dan's over his chest. He pulled Dan closer until he was close to Dan's neck again, tracing over his neck with his tongue causing the boy to release a small moan.

When Shun finally stopped, he hoovered over the pulsing vein in the boys neck, his cool breath breathing ever so on sensitive skin. He bit down hard onto Dan's neck, causing him to flinch. Shun used his arms to pin the twitching boy down in order to keep him steady and slowly drank Dan's blood, savoring every last sweet drop.

After about a minute or so the vampire removed his fangs from Dan's neck, who was now resting underneath Shuns steadily breathing form unconscious.

"The boys blood is sweet,but not the blood I'm looking for" he said sadly looking down at the sleeping body. With a snap of his fingers his body quickly reverted back into his true form. He was about to leave for his next assignment, but after taking another took at Dan, "It would be a shame to waste such sweet blood" he whispered hands petting through soft brown hair, "I know I'll take him with me he'll make such a good servant"

Pinking an unconscious Dan up bridal style and he left out the front door, before disappearing into the night, just as the sun came up.

* * *

Inside a large mansion, setting peacefully on top a mountain peak, the vampire sat cozy on a french designed long sofa. A large monitor rested above him as he drank red wine from a crystal glass.

Suddenly the screen began to click and buzz, the screen emitted a bright light as a voice began to speak.

"So was your mission successful?" the voice said

"Not exactly.." he said placing his wine on a tray next to him

"Hmm, so you failed" the voice said in a sweet tone that scent chills down the others spine

"Not exactly, I managed to get something special" he said with a smirk, snapping his fingers,out of the shadows Dan came in wearing a French maids outfit "Yes, sir" he said as he bowed to his master.

"Hmm, how interesting, yes he should do very nicely", the said in a soft yet happy voice as an array of laughter echoed throughout the the halls of the mansion.


End file.
